the way i fell
by nezinia
Summary: madaita highscholl fiction involving lemons, couples-madaraxhashirama,itachixsasuke,madaraxitachi. the main couple- madaraxitachi
1. Chapter 1

"That's it"

"Senju, please..."

"No, Madara" Two 3d year students of ShinaMorio high school were standing in the main square in front of Scholl. One of them had long brown hair, gentle light brown eyes. He was rather slim, but had a nice body , wealthy- looking complexion, but now his face was covered in red spots , his beautiful soft featured face now frowned, gentle eyes shaded by anger . another ,shorter one with long dark, raven hair and pitched-black eyes was standing in a porch's shadow . He wasn't wearing his uniform jacket, only sleeveless shirt, exposing his ivory-white skin. He bit his soft bottom lip forbidding it to tremble.

"No Madara...That's it. Here's the end."

the thing was, those two boys were considered as the idols of ShinaMorio high school. Even now, one could clearly see fan girls crowding near and giggling when watching the scene. For all girls previous year was s disaster, because it became clear that those two were a couple - now nearly selected student's council president Hashirama Senju and school's tennis club vice president Uchiha Madara. But it seemed , that this day, was the day, their relationship had reached it's limits. And this event was exposed in front of entire school.

"But...Senju...I don't understand..."

"And that's the problem" Brown-haired boy shouted and ran out of school leaving anxious Uchiha.

He was standing there frozen, watching the brown-head disappear into afternoon sun lighted streets. Madara ran his fingers through his thick, long hair and closed his eyes , sinking in memories of those happy times which ended just moments ago, when two of them were a couple. He remembered all those simple touches at school , when they "accidentally" brushed their hands, or light kisses stolen from Hashirama, when he didn't expect that, like , for example on that school trip, when they were heading home by bus. On that time they were chatting about something and...

" I guess so" said Hashirama, he lifted his hand, the index finger tracing Madara's cheekbones affectionately. Sudden rush of warmth curled in the pit of his stomach. Madara's eyes widened .He was always surprised, how these small touches of his boyfriend raised such big floods of emotions rush trough his body.

Hashirama's finger moved to run across his bottom lip and his eyes held his own in heated gaze.

"Yeah" managed to say Madara exhaling the air. He saw Senju's face closing as his own began to lean forward. He felt his head become clear , he could already taste the boys lips on his tongue. His heart gone wild as a centimetre separated their lips. He tilted his heat to the side , feeling the other boy's breath on his skin.

„Hey, we're almost here" shouted someone.

The vague of excitement rushed through the bus and Madara saw Hashirama moving away, but then he leaned forward and quickly captured the other's lips. He saw Senju's eyes widened in surprise, but he gladly returned the unexpected kiss...

Bang

Madara's memories were interrupted by someone, who just bumped into him.

„Oh, I'm so sorry." He saw a 1st year student standing by him. He was somehow similar to him. The same raven black hair and dark eyes, handsome face, well-built body, only the complexion of this boy was even paler than his, it was snow white.

„Next time, be more careful, boy." He patted the younger boy's shoulder.

„yeah." He told and bowed his head.

„Oh, I see you are new here. What's your name?" even when his heart was just ripped out Madara managed to be polite. He just couldn't be helped, that wasn't this boy's fault that his boyfriend just left him.

„ Itachi." Told the boy meeting Madara's eyes.

Senior's eyes widened in surprise.

„Uchiha?"

‚no way, I've must misheard that' Madara told to himself.

„Yes, Uchiha. And what's yours?"

„ Madara..."

Now he saw the same surprised expression on the junior's face. They stared to each other for a moment, both not knowing what to say.

„Itachi-san, class mister wants to have a word with you." A tall sick-looking boy appeared next to them.

„Yes, yes, Kisame-san. I'm coming." He bowed to Madara and went after that tall-one junior.

„Ha" Managed to smile Madara. ‚I have to now more about this kid"

He put his jacket on, because it was rather cold and went to Senju's place. After meeting that boy, he felt a high urge to see his lover.

Senju ran all the way home , he knew that house will be empty till very late this night, because his mother was at work, she was spending as much time as she could at work since her husband , Hashirama's father, had died. Firstly , he was feeling lonely, but then, Madara came into his life and took his hand. And now, he shook that hand off.

When entered the house, boy sighed, climbed up to the second floor, dropped his bag and fell on the bed. He closed his eyes and suddenly remembered their very first time, it happened here, on this same bed….

"Hashirama…"

Senju felt rather heard his name uttered as Madara joined their lips. He breathed deeply, pulling other boy closer. he closed his eyes and parted his mouth when Madara's tongue lapped at his bottom lip. Hashirama willingly accepted that. The feeling of the other boy's soft tongue inside his mouth playing with his, was driving him mad. It was a heavy feeling, heavy, but soft, touching the bottom of his heart.

' this is a feeling of falling ' he thought to himself.

Madara's arms tightened around him, palms pressed against his waist. Their mouths moved against one another, sucking sounds and moans filling the air. Madara pulled him to straddle his tights, bringing their groins close. They gasped as their erections met and they started to rock against each other, hissing from a pleasure.

Hashirama's hands slid up to hold Madara's head, his fingers moved trough the raven-black hair. Madara's hand moved between them to quickly unbutton Hashirama's shirt. Madara broke their kiss, and, when pulling the shirt off, he was gently kissing Hashirama's exposed skin. With his lips, he tracked from the shoulder to Hashirama's jaw line, licking it with his hot, wet tongue. Senju's body shivered in anticipation.

"Madara" he moaned, pleading, as the other boy sucked and bit his sensitive skin. Madara moved lower to take Hashirama's nipple into his mouth and teased it. Hasirama growled and pressed the boy closer, groaning at the burning pleasure. He lifted Madara's face to his and gave the black-haired boy wet , lusty kiss.

"Now" Hashirama panted into their joined lips. The pants and boxers slid down Hashirama's legs. He hissed as the fabric slid over his erection. He pressed up against Madara. Madara Reached around him to grip his ass and pressed their erections together. Hashirama moaned in pleasure. He tugged on Madara's pants, telling him to rid himself of the offending clothes. He helped to do that and took a lube which was put near the bed. Their eyes met and Madara pushed Senju to rest on his back. Hashirama fluttered as Madara traced his body with those black lust-filled eyes. Uchiha crawled over him , arms and knees supporting his body. The boy parted his legs, settling between them. Hashirama pulled him closer and groaned against Madara's hardened dick, they kissed.

"Hashirama…" Madara panted "I want…"

Hasirama shivered at the hunger in his boy's voice. He nodded, cheeks covered in a blush. He wanted this as well.

"I want you." He whispered in Madara's ear.

Uchiha seemed a little bit nervous, but when he met his lover's eyes, he smiled a little and nod. He reached for the lube. Hashirama heard the little click as Madara opened the lube. He poured some lube at his long pale finger and circled the other boy's opening, then pushed in and then moved back and farwards slowly, giving the brown-haired boy time to get used to this new feeling. After few moments, he nodded, letting Madara to add another one. A second finger were in, and Hashirama shivered.

'It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt' he tried to convince himself. Madara saw his uncertain expression and stopped, but Hashirama just nodded for the boy to continue. Madara's fingers thrust in and out. Hashirama cried when Madara found his prostate and nodded again, telling Madara that he was ready. Madara, one hand still fucking Hashirama's ass, another one pored some lube on his cock. Hashirama spread his legs as Madara pulled out his fingers off Hashirama's ass and guided his cock into his opening, watching his lovers face carefully , for any sign of pain. Hashirama kissed Madara and smiled, trying to relax. Still, his eyes widened as a tip of Madaras length slide into his entrance. He moaned, feeling Madara filling him. He felt other boy groan.

"You okay?" Madara asked as he went in to the furthest.

"Yeah. Move" Hashirama smiled. His back ground against the bed as his lover thrust in him, he watched Madara's face as their bodies ground together. He thought that it was marvellous. Madara's thrusts grew faster and Hashirama cried out as his prostate was struck repeatedly. All this overdose of pleasure made him dug his nails into Madara's shoulder. Madara grabbed Senju's cock and stocked it with each thrust. Hashirama moaned loudly and kissed Madara joining their lips. Hashirama's cum came all over Madara's hands as Senju had reached his climax. These waves of intense pleasure were driving him crazy, he tilted his head back and screamed, his vision blurred in green spots for a moment and he shut his eyes, feeling the trembling in all his body. Above him , Madara also felt Madara's hot cum inside him. Groaning, Madara collapsed on him, still smiling…

Din-dong

A door bell woke up Hashirama, who was lost in his memories.

'Who could it be?' thought the boy as he went downstairs. 'It's still to early for mother to come back' Noted the brown-head as he glanced at the clock. Ir was only ten past 5 pm.

'It sure is strange.'

He was so confused that opened the door without asking who it was. The door opened and he saw a black-haired pale boy standing there, eyes watching him anxiously. He seemed worried.

"Madara." Sighed Senju " I told you…"

"I don't care" interrupted Madara entering the room. He pulled Hashirama closer, burying his head into other boy's shoulder.

"I want you to explain everything. I just can't let you go like that…"


	2. Chapter 2

"heh" sighed Hashirama pulling away Madara "What do you want me to explain?"

"Everything" pain filled those black eyes when Senju broke their embrace. "What happened? Why you just say it's over out of sudden. Everything was good, we hadn't been arguing or something like that. Did I do something wrong?"

Senju shook his head and brushed away his long hair, which covered his eyes.

"You want some tea?"

"Hell is I care about your stupid tea, Hashirama!" lost his temper Madara. Senju gently put his long fingers on Madara's shoulder and squeezed it a little.

"I'll explain. But it won't do any good if you just stand there, in the middle of hall, right?" he smiled a little.

"Yeah, I guess…" agreed Madara.

After few moments they were drinking tea from little pink cups, which Madara gave Senju last Christmas. There wasn't much tea left , but both boys remained silent.

"So…" began Hashirama in very soft voice "What do you want to know?"

"Do…Do you…Do you love…me?" asked the black-head not looking at Senju's eyes. His cheeks turned softly pink, fingers nervously played with a cup.

Hashirama raised his eyebrows as he was surprised by his guest question. They have never asked each other such questions, nor spoke out their feelings.

"Why so suddenly you ask such a thing?"

"I think it's about time, I asked. Because…I do. I love you… and if you feel the same way…" Madara's voice cracked, eyes still based on the floor.

"I also did"

"Oh" the black-haired boy finally tilted his head to meet Hashirama's eyes. " so…What happened?"

"I just…stopped loving you."

"Why?" Madara tried hard to hold himself together , but Hashirama could feel the great pain , which was overtaking Madara.

"I don't know… it just happened. I don't feel the same way about you. I don't shiver when you take my hand. I don't feel butterflies in my stomach when you kiss me. I don't feel warmth overtaking my body when you say that you missed me. I don't blush when you stare into my eyes. Not anymore… that's about it."

"Oh…" managed to humble Madara. It felt awful. Like some kind of goo had glued his lungs. He couldn't breath and when he tried, it hurt like hell. It hurt even to think. Even to be. He froze.

Hashirama saw what he had caused by telling the black-haired one how he felt.

"I did the right thing.' Hashirama thought to himself biting his lip ' then why I feel so guilty about that?'

Both boys were sunk in their thoughts, neither of them paying any attention to the other one.

Finally , Madara broke that icy moment by standing up and embracing the brown-head.

"I won't let you go, you know…" told Madara giving Senju one briefly kiss. It was flat, cold and one-sided. "Pleas?" begged raven-haired boy, pressing Hashirama close and burying his face into long, brown silky hair. Hashirama nodded a little and Madara helped himself to leave. Hashirama locked the door, pressed his back against cold wood and slid down to the floor, at last letting the hot tears to escape his wonderful and soft eyes.

When left the Senju's place , Madara kept wandering around the streets. He didn't care where he was going or why. The world lost it's meaning as did the time or place. So he ended up sitting on the bench in the park, under the blossoming sakura tree.

It was getting cold, as sun began to set, but Madara didn't care. His black, raven hair was full of sakura's little blossoms. Suddenly he felt something smooth and hot being placed in his frozen hands.

'hm?' thought Madara and raised his head. His eyes met so similar to his, black, as the darkest night, ones.

"Neh. Madara-sempai, you'll freeze. It's sure getting cold."

"It…Itachi-kun , right?" asked Madara amazed.

"Yes." Itachi watched other boy, eyes stopping at anxious frown on Madara's forehead. He gently placed his index finger to straighten it. "Can I sit here?" asked the boy in self-confident voice.

"Ye…Yeah." Nodded Madara." What's up with the hot chocolate?"

"Oh." Itachi smiled a little. His smile looked kind of suppressed, as if he had forgotten how to smile.

' he's vey handsome, when ge smile's, even if it's just a shadow of a smile.' Thought Madara taking a little sip of hot chocolate. It was good, to feel sweetness in his mouth.

"I didn't want you to get cold." Noted youngster simply. 'and just couldn't watch you killing yourself from the inside' added he, but only in his mind. Then he got up a little and took small pink blossom out of long, raven-black hair. He did it so gently , that Madara didn't feel anything. Still , strange heat flushed in his body, turning his cheeks in the same color as the blossom.

"Look, your hair is all covered with these little fellows." Pointed Itachi at the blossom. ' But it looks so beautiful – as bunch of butterflies would be kissing those wonderful raven hair, kissing all your sorrow away' this Itachi's thought also didn't escaped Itachi's mouth, even more, it was silenced by the sip of hot chocolate.

Sip after sip after sip they started chatting. And word after word after word Madara started to feel better.

'It's so simple to talk to him. He's like a deep, dark lake, which surface is so clear and reflects anything easily and perfectly, but because of that, you can't see trough all that depth… Still, that perfect reflection, those sparkles of the light on the surface… and those strange shadows of smile. He's somewhat like me… maybe, that's why he calms and eases my pain down.'

"Neh, Madara-sempai?"

"Huh?"

"It's almost dark, and we run out of hot chocolate." Chuckled a bit Itachi. "let's go home, shall we?"

"Yeah, I guess." Agreed Madara.

It was late evening- 10 pm, when Madara reached his house. All lights were off. Boy sighed. He knew- no one was waiting for him. His parent's was off on holiday and they never mind bringing his son together. He went straight to the shower. He liked to think about days events when showering. This time, he remembered Hashirama's little nod and his coldness.

'why, why my lover…why now…' fragments of thoughts flew by his mind. But suddenly his thoughts changed to something more bright and warm. He remembered Itachi.

' he made me feel better. I wonder why. I never let anyone to come so close. Especially when… when it hurts so much...'

'and, he's Uchiha. I wonder, if we're related somehow…I should ask my father when they'll come back' thought Madara crawling into his bed. He watched the calendar. ' ph, great…it's going to happen after 3 months and a half…nice…' he humphed in his mind and fell asleep thing about Itachi's shady smile.

When Itachi came back, he heard his phone ringing. He picked it. I was his brother.

"Neh, Itachi-san, I'm coming, I'm coming!" said his little brother enthusiastically.

"What? Sasuke- kun, are you sure?" It was strange. He never happened to see his brother after "then". "Then" was, when he had killed his whole family members, except his little brother. He knew, that he loves him a little bit more that he should, and he hated it when anyone else, but he touched him. It was 3 years ago, when he was 15. he had to skip school for those 3 year, so now, when he's 18 he's only entered the 1st class of high school. After that, he never seen his little brother, his lover. He's been living with their aunt, she covered Itachi's crime and bought him a house, but on one condition- that he'll never ever again meets his brother. And now, after 3 year, 3 long long years, he calls him and says, he's coming?

"Yes, yes. I'm coming to visit you for a weekend."

" and you saying that? You know, tomorrow's only a Tuesday." He can't helped but smile. It was the best new he has ever received.

"yes, yes, nii-san, auntie let me. She said I can see you. Are you happy?"

" Yes, I am." He wanted to say, that he's happy only to hear his voice, that he missed him so greatly, that all this year he was doing nothing, but thinking about him. Memories about him let him cope with his problems. The only photo he had of them was standing near his bed, so every time he woke up or gone to bed, he could see his little brother, his Sasuke smiling.

"That's great. Will you meet me at the station."

"Sure. When will you be there?"

" at 5 pm. Friday."

"ok. See you there then."

" oyasumi nasai, nii-san."

"oyasumi." And then, the call was over. Itachi was amazed. He was so happy, it looked like his heart will pop out. His little brother. He'll see him. This Friday.

"And to morrow, I'll see Madara sempai. I hope, he's alright. Strange… I should be thinking just about Sasuke… but now, I just can't forget those pain-filled sempai's eyes. Maybe, that's because I know how he feels." Shut his eyes Itachi.

And Hashirama Senju thought nothing. He knew, that thinking won't help. He remembered Madara's embrace and fall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, I'm leaving." Shouted hashirama to his mother, while putting on the shoes.

"Ok. When are you planning to come back?"

"I don't know. Pm I'm going to interview for a part-time job."

"oh.. Part-time job. Since when do you need that? Is something wrong between you and Madara, dear?

'Seriously, she knows too much.' Thought the brown-head. He have never ever told his mother that he and Madara had started to go out, she just figured it out herself. And thou she spent almost all her free time working , she still knows when something is wrong with her son.

"Ah…it's just…now it's kin of complicated." Smiled a little Hashirama scratching his head. "Ha, ha. Ok, I'll be going or I'll be late." He opened the door and his eyes widened in shock because all he was able to see was bunch of raven hair crossing the air , pair of arms pressing him closer and other lips capturing his.

"Madara." Panted he in their kiss and melted. He felt that all Madara's feeling were put in that kiss – lust, love, sorrow and guilt. He didn't know why, but his lips moved along thou yesterday, he said that he feels nothing. Madara licked Hashirama's lips, parting them and thrust his wet tongue inside. Senju was surprised, but allowed Madara to do that. And he forgot everything, and was swept by the kiss. He pressed Madara to his chest, one hand sunk in his black-raven hair and moaned in their kiss. Madara pushed him to the wall, hand cupping Hashirama's ass. He broke their kiss and started licking and biting Senju's neck, fingers slipped under boy's t-shirt. Hashirama couldn't help but hug him and pulling him so close that their bodies clenched together. His hands were moving all around Madra's back, his boyfriend's sweet breath on his skin was driving him crazy.

"Madara…Madara..We'll be late…nnn…"

"Hell if I care." Continued biting and licking Madara, he found Hashirama's nipple and now was playing with it between his fingers, gently squeezing it.

"Ah…Ma…Madara…NNnn…I have coun…cil…meeting before the class starts…Ahh…"He wanted to say it in loud and demanding voice, but only murmured it panting and moaning, he shut his eyes as he couldn't hold on all that overtaking pleasure.

"As I said Senju, hell if I care."

"God…Madara…But I am the president."

Madara's fingers unbuttoned Senju's shirt, lips moving from jaw to chest, giving little light kisses.

"Mmmm, Senju…hell if I care…Mmm,...You're just so sweet here." Madara licked around his lovers nipple.

"Hey hey hey!" Hashirama's mother came to hall. "did you came here to lead my son to the school or to fuck him?"

"Actually, both." Smiled Madara , helping Senju to button his shirt and fix his tie. "Um,,sorry" murmured he into his lover's ear and gave Hashirama one light kiss to his nose. Hashirama softly brushed Madara's hair away from his handsome face.

"It's nothing. I'm glad that you came here."

"You mean, you're surprised." Corrected him Madara frowning his eyebrows a little.

"Ha ha. Firstly , I was surprised, but now, I'm glad." He kissed Madara's lips, melting again. But then, he remembered student's council meeting and parted. "I think, we really should go now."

"Yeah. Put your jacket on. And do something with your hair. Man, you're a mess, you know…"

"Oh yeah?" to whom I should be thankful for being a mess anyway?"

"Ha, I like making you a mess." Madara smiled. He took his lover's hand and they walked the way to the school holding their hands. Before going to the council meeting they shared brief kiss and Madara left. Senju went into the room where the meeting should be held and saw black-haired 1st former watching daggers to him.

'He's somehow similar to Madara. Same black hair, same black eyes. He's pale like Madara. No. Madara's skin is ivory white. And this boy is white like a snowflake. Feh. And what's up with his look. I see him for the first time.' Wondered Hashirama and decided to greet this strange boy.

"Hello, I'm Senju Hashirama. I'm senior and student's council president. Nice to meet you." He smiled. 'Yes, a perfect greeting, how do you like that, pale boy.' Thought he proudly.

"My pleasure. I'm Uchiha Itachi. I'm new to this school. Anyway, I'll do my best. I was chosen to represent all 1st course. It's my honor to meet you personally."

'What's wrong with this guy? His eyes are full of…anger? grudge? I don't know…but here, he throws the perfectly polite greeting at me. And he speaks so calmly.' Hashirama was surprised. 'And wait, Uchiha? Is he somehow related to Madara?' as he mentioned his boyfriend's name in his mind, he remembered the taste of his lips. 'Wait wait wait.' He stopped himself. 'I cannot be distracted just like that.' He wanted to ask Itachi about being related to Madara, but every member of the council was here and he had to start the meeting.

It was lunch brake and Madara was trying to find Senju, they always were eating together, but since they weren't in the same class it was kinda difficult to find him.

'Hm…He had history class, I suppose…' thought Madara when he felt someone crashing into him. His teeth clenched as that someone joined their lips for a fiercely kiss and passed him. Madara blinked, as it happened so quickly, and turned round to see who it was. He saw a tail of long black hair disappearing into mass of people in the corridor.

' Itachi? What a hell was that?' he covered his cheeks, which were turning pink. 'gosh, what that kind was thinking. I mean, seriously…little asshole. But then why my hear beats so quickly. Ha, I know, he just frightened me. Yeah. ' he put his index finger on his lip and licked them, tasting it. His heart pounded faster. 'ha, that brat seriously tastes good.' He smirked. 'wait, what I am thinking?' he shook his head as if that would helped to shook his unwanted thoughts.' Hm, should I said to Hashirama? Well, I definitely should, but then… it's so complicated, and this morning was so good, I don't wanna ruin it. Heh, I know Hashirama, he would understand but keep complain about it for a week. Yup, I won't say it.' Decided Madara as he saw his boyfriend heading towards him.

"hi."

"Hi, how was your meeting?" he kissed Hashirama's cheek and they headed to the canteen.

"It wasn't bad. Hey, do you have any relative named Itachi?"

"Whaaaaat?" Madara was terrified by hearing name of the boy who just stolen one of the kiss which belonged to Senju.

"Oh, he's a freshman, and his surname is Uchiha. As you know, there's not so many Uchiha's left. Since you are noble family."

" yeah… but I don't know him…I mean, he's not my relative. Well, as much as I know."

"Mmm. So you happen to know his as I see." Noted Hashirama calmly.

"Yeah, he bumped into me first day when the school started."

"I see. He's strange. Anyway, let's eat." Suggested Hashirama. He didn't knew how relieved Madara was because of that. If Hashirama continued to question him, he would be forced to tell him what happened. And then, it might be over. Madara remembered Hashirama's nod the previous day.

'It was so small. I could not let anything like that to happen again. I should see Itachi and asked about that.' Made up his mind Madara.

"Hey, is something wrong? You're silent." Asked Hashirama.

"Oh, it's nothing." Answered the black-head. He took Hashirama's hand, raised it and pressed his lips softly. Hashirama buried another hand into thick his boyfriend's hair. Madara pulled the brown-head closer into a loose huh, putting his hand onto Hashirama's waist.

"hey." Laughed Hasirama a little. " did you forget, we're in school."

"Firstly, I don't care where we are anymore, and secondly, I just want you to be here. Near by my side."

"What's up with a big talk today, huh?"

"I just figured out, that maybe that was our problem, we have never spoke out our feelings."

"Forget about that, okay?"

Madara raised his head, cupped Hashirama's chin and joined their lips, another hand still resting dearly on the brown-head waist.

"Okay." Smiled the black-head when they parted.

"It's almost time to go back to class." Noted Hashirama asn Madara nodded.

"Are we going to meet up after school?"

"Hm, I'm going to interview. For the part-time job."

"Since when do you need that?" chuckled Madara.

"Since…I think it's for the best, anyway, we can meet after that."

"Not going to happen." Declined Madara. " tennis."

"Oh, then, I guess we'll see each other tomorrow morning. Will you come to my house like today?" suggested Hashirama.

"Ok." Agreed Madara, kissing his lover. "see ya."

"Yeah."

After school, when about to leave, Madara saw Itachi on the stairs.

"Itachi-kun?"

"Yes, sempai?" Turned to face Madara Itachi. "Can I help you?"

"I think, we should talk."

"Oh, okay. I don't mind. What about I treat you for ice-cream."

"I don't see any need for that." Declined Madara coldly, but then, remembered that Itachi made him feel better the day before. "we can go for an ice-cream, but it's my treat."

"As you wish, sempai."

'Again that shadow of a smile. Strange.' Thought Madara to himself.

"So about what you would like to speak, sempai? " asked Itachi once they settled in a cozy café.

"About today."

"And what about it?" smirked Itachi. "Oh, wait, you mean…" Itachi got up a little ,then quickly pulled Madara's tie capturing Madara's head by placing his palm on other boy's cheek, lips locking together.

Madara just gasped, but couldn't do a thing, because it all happened so unexpected. He felt soft Itachi's lips parting his and wet tongue thrusting in his mouth. He didn't know why, but he allowed Itachi to do that, he did nothing to resist it. Itachi pulled him closer and he went closer, putting his hand on Itachi's shoulder and deepening their kiss. Madara felt heat arising and fulfilling him. He shivered every time when wet Itachi's tongue stroke his. After few pleasure moments, Itachi broke their kiss and licked Madara's bottom lip, smiling.

"You mean, this, right?"

"Well, first time…"

"First time I haven't so much time on my hands." Laughed Itachi a little and sat down.

"Um…" Madara suddenly got serious, he remembered that he never wanted or asked this, he had Senju, for God's sake. 'What's gotten into me?' he got angry with his self into his mind. 'But, I must admit, even I didn't wanted that, didn't asked for that , I enjoyed every single bit of it. God, this kid knows how to kiss.'

"I want you never do that again. And I mean it, Itachi."

"Sempai, you didn't like that?"

"No." lied Madara.

"Oh really?" raised his beautifully carved thin eyebrow Itachi.

"It doesn't matter. I just want that it have never happened. I can't go back , so I just make sure that it would never happen it the future."

"I won't be so sure." Spoke Itachi, his voice was a little bit colder, but even, as always.

"What's gotten into you, anyway? You know about me and Senju, don't you?"

"Oh, I saw you kissing him this morning." He licked is melting chocolate ice-cream. "So what? Do you really think, you can frighten me with your little-boyfriend-thing? "

"I don't wanna frighten you or something, Itachi-kun, but I lo…"

"Oh, right, you love him." Interrupted Itachi.

"Yes, I do, have problems with that?" Madara couldn't understand what Itachi wants with him.

"Like I care. Things between you and him are rocky anyway." Said Itachi indifferently.

"Look, it's not your relationship ,okay? So you have no right to decide anything about it." Madara raised his voice.

" As you wish, sempai. But with one condition." Grinned Uchiha.

"I don't think, that you have any…"

"I will leave that relationship to reach it's end by itself. But you won't ignore me. Okay?"

"Ha, I don't see it ending…" 'It's a lie' Terrifying thought crossed Madara's mind. " But , okay…"

"Hai hai, sempai…Thank you so much for the ice-cream, I highly hope, I'll see you tomorrow after school. Good bye, sempai." Bowed Itachi and left.

'Geez, I don't understand him. He can be acting like an asshole, but he could polite or even sweet at the same time. How does he do that? Oh, right, he's Uchiha.' Thought Madara as he was walking to the tennis training. 'Senju can't know this, he would kill me. Heh…' scratched his head the black-haired boy. 'Life's one big drama, I guess. Anyway, I must…'

"Yo, Madara-sempai, you're late."

"Sorry, let's get started." Smiled Madara as he went to the tennis court.


	4. Chapter 4

"Everything passes "

Geothe "Faust"

"oi, you're late" shouted Senju to Madara, who was coming to see him in front of Senju's house.

"Aah, sorry" yawned Madara taking Senju into the fierce hug. "Yesterday got all worked up in the training."

"Yeah, tennis season, huh?"

"yup, and I have to train the team."

"Ha? Where's the club president?" raised Senju his beautifully curved eyebrow and kissed Madara on the cheek.

'He tastes different' Thought he to himself licking his lips.

"Well. He's apparently ill, so I gave to prepare and train our schools main team for town championship."

"Huh?" Hashirama was deep in his thoughts, but Uchiha woke him up.

"Never mind, Senju…" Madara raised his hand to put it round Senju's waist and pulled other boy closer kissing his silky hair.

'His touches feels different' Senju caught himself thinking strange thoughts again. In due to rip them out of his head he pulled Madara to face him and kissed his soft cherish lips and buried his long fingers into thick Uchiha's hair grabbing them, making Madara gasp and part a little from their kiss. Hashirama, though, didn't let their parting last more than a second, locking them in a kiss again. He pushed startled Uchiha to the wall one hand still griping Madara's hair, while other one took the black-head's wrists pressing them against the wall. He stepped forward pressing their chests together , he fiersfuly thrust his tongue into Madara's mouth and found the other boy's tongue to play with. Madara moaned and broke the kiss again leaving the track of saliva between them.

"Hey" he smiled "who's seme here?" he braced Senju burying his face into Hashirama's hair murmuring softly in his ear "let's go, we'll sure be late for school."

"wait a minute." Jumped back Hashirama "Who's fault is that? You came late this morning. I've waited for you, because you said that you would come to pick me up."

"hush, Senju… which one of us is raping each other in the middle of the street, huh?"

"well…" blushed Hashirama brushing his hair. " You did that yesterday, too."

"firstly, I did that in your house, secondly I'm seme , my right is to rape you whenever and wherever I want, and, most importantly , that wasn't raping. Are we clear here? Hashirama smirked and took Madara's hand pulling him. Madara chuckled and sought after the brown-head.

'he feels different. His hand is so cold.' Frightening thoughts were attacking Hashirama's mind.

He felt a light kiss on his cheek as Madara left him and went to his classroom. He went in the room, still deep in thoughts.

Madara was heading to his classroom as he saw smirking to him Itachi. The youngster came to greet him.

"Neh, sempai, morning!" Itachi grinned playing with his hair.

"Oh, Itachi-kun, good morning." Greeted Madara and watched round carefully to make sure if Hashirama had already entered his classroom. He felt relieved when he saw no sight of his boyfriend any near.

"So , are we going to meet up after school?" Itachi asked.

"Hm, I don't know … if Senju will be free…"

"Are you always together? I mean together together?"

" What? He's my boyfriend, have you forgotten?" Madara spoke coldly, but his frowned forehead showed Itachi that his question irritated other Uchiha.

"Yeah, I know. But does that mean you must be glued together?" Narrowed his eyes Itachi.

"Hell no, Uchiha. Could you…" but Madara couldn't finish what he was saying, because pale Itachi's finger gently shot his mouth preventing Madara from speaking. Itachi stepped closer making other boy gasp.

"Is that a real you?"

"What a hell?"

"Are you really such a lovey-dovey? "

After minute of silence Madara spoke pushing Itachi away.

"If he's busy I'll meet you. I'll find you after a long brake , now excuse me, I have places to be, things to do." Said Madara and left.

"Don't want to answer this question, huh?" murmured Itachi. He seemed happy and even let a grint to escape which was rear, because he was most of the time serious. He watched Madara till he disappeared and then entered his classroom.

- - - - - 0- 0- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Neh, Hashirama-chan, are you doing anything important after school?" asked madara watching Senju closely while they were eating their lunch in the canteen.

"Sadly, yes." Smirked a little Senju. "I have to see a doctor."

"Huh? Is something wrong with your health?"

"No, it's just an annual health examination."

"Oh" Madara seemed to be relieved "Can I come?" He felt surprised because when asked he realized that he wanted Senju to say no.

"As you wish, but I really think you shouldn't."

"Why?" asked Madara trying not to look very happy.

"A guy leading other guy to the health examination lokks a little bit strange , don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I guess" chuckled Madara. He turned his head to the side and caught up a glance of leaving the canteen Itachi.

"Oh, I remembered I have to do something." He gently pecked Senju's cheek, fingers lightly stroke his boyfriend's hair.

"See you tomorrow then, I suppose." Smiled Madara shyly turning his back to Senju.

"oi, wait." Stopped Hashirama the black-head.

"Yes?"

"Wanna come up..hm.. let's see…about 8 pm and watch a movie? Yesterday I bought a new DVD" suggested Senju, but it sounded more like insisting.

"Sure, why not? But then I'll have to stay overnight."

"No prob."

"Okay, then meet you later."

"Yeah." Senju anxiously watched Madara leaving and bit his bottom lip.

After school Itachi was waiting for Madara at the park near the school. Now Uchiha was a little bit irritated, because he had been waiting for half a hour and there wasn't any sight of Madara.

'If he decided to ditch me, I'm going to kill him.' Thought Itachi when he felt someone pulling his long pony-tailed hair and pair of arms catching him as he lost his balance and other lips crashing to his. Strong wet tongue broke into Uchiha's mouth and massaged it with his own. Itachi was taken aback a few seconds , but then vague of excitement and then other, a bigger one, of pleasure overtaken him. He hugged the other boy wanting him to be as close as it was possible. He grabbed his shirt nails digging it's fabric to the flesh. And their lips were moving with a savage, enormous passion and lust. Boys parted when they both were out of breath.

"Sasuke" Itachi watched other boy's eyes with amusement. "what are you doing here? I thought you would be here just the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah, nii0san, but I've missed you so I wanted to see you as soon as it was possible."

Itachi wiped his lips from saliva and then, to Sasuke's amusement licked each of his fingers.

"Does aunty know about this?"

"Yes yes, she knows." Assured Sasuke his bigger brother taking him closer. „Take me to your home." He took Itachi's hand.

"well, actually…" started to protest older Uchiha, but then he saw his brother's eyes "Oh, okay." He sent a short message to Madara, then picked Sasuke up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" laughed Sasuke, but then it became clear that Itachi wants to give him a piggyback ride.

"You wanted me to take you home. That's what I'm doing. Or would you prefer me carrying you like a bride?"

"No, that's fine." Humbled Sasuke into Itachi's hair and put his head onto one of his brother's shoulders. He was exhausted after 7 hours lasting trip by the train, so he enjoyed being carried this way and soon felt asleep as even Itachi's walking pace was swinging him so gently.

Madara was on his way to the park when his phone beeped and a small light on his bottom flashed red.

'Hm? What's this?' Madara wondered then read the short message that he received from Itachi.

'Itachi? "I can't meet you. Change of the plans. Let's go to the cinema this Friday." Huh' sighed Madara. He wrote a simple "ok" to Itachi feeling a little bit down. He might didn't want to admit to himself, but he really wanted to see that other Uchiha. He didn't noticed as he touched his lips while remembering that kiss at the coffee-shop, where they were eating the ice-cream. In his mind the question that Itachi asked this morning was playing again and again like some kind of broken disc.

"Is that a real you?" was the question. Madara wondered what meant by asking that. Actually, he knew. He loved Hashirama, but he wasn't free with him. He felt chains of responsibilities locking him and crashing his soul little by little. He had never realized that such chain existed before he met Itachi, but that other mysterious Uchiha was a reflection of true Madara. Of Madara that he once was, but changed somehow. Senju always seemed so sensitive and fragile, so he, Madara, felt like he had to take a good care of him. He became soft, he did nothing but tried to keep Senju in his arms unharmed and safe. He erased his self for the sake of his lover. He was happy just when Hashirama smiled. Even though this relationship seemed to be free, but lately Madara felt, that sometimes Senju plays with his feelings , like now, when he suddenly decided to end everything and here, this week everything seems alright again. So why Madara had to beg him to stay with him? He grew tired of that. Itachi opened his eyes. No matter how he truly loved Senju, he wasn't himself anymore, so it meant that real Madara's not in love. He nodded his head a little, but then Itachi's image arise once again.

'That's just a lust." Assured himself Madara .

He headed to the supermarket and bought a mixed mushroom soup to Senju since that was Hashirama's favorite thing to eat.

'I'm doing this for him again, heh?' smiled a little bit Madara and walked toward Hashirama's house, even if it was only half past six.

Din don!

Hashirama washed his hands and opened the door.

"Oh, is you? You're early." Smiled Senju and kissed Madara tenderly. "come in come in, I was preparing inarizushi."

"I brought a mixed mushroom soup." Have a packet to Hashirama the black-head. "We are still doing this, huh?" scratched Madara his head watching the ceilings.

"I guess so." Smiled Hashirama and went to the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll finish everything soon."

"o.k take your time."

As far as Madara remembered they always were preparing each other they favorite meals since very first time Senju came up to his house. Maybe it's a manly way to show affection , but both boys were enjoying it. They both were not bad cooks so it was easy for them to deal with other's favorite thing to eat. It became their habit and every time they ate mixed mushroom soup or inarizushi they were thinking about each other.

"your food." Smiled Hashirama serving the food to Madara. He himself took a huge bowl of soup which he heated up in microwave.

"thanks. Mmm, that's really good. Sorry, I didn't have time to prepare you the soup so I bought it."

"you say so? Then why are you hear 1 hour and a half early?"

"Hey, I wanted to see you." Managed to mumble Madara as his mouth was fool of food.

"Ok ok. Just don't you speak with your mouth full."

"… are we going to watch a movie or what?" Madara frowned ' it's happening again. He sometimes acts as my mother and I hate that.' Thought Madara.

"ok, let's watch it." Senju took the remote control and turned on the big flat-screen TV crawling near to Madara.

"What kind of movie is it? A horror movie or a thriller?" asked Madara stroking Hashirama's hair and kissing them lightly. 'oh wait, it's so sweet I'm going to vomit. He made a teddy bear from me. Where's my Uchiha pride?'

"Nah, I'm tired of those. It's a romantic comedy." Senju faced Madara and Uchiha saw a wide grin on Hashirama's face. He couldn't help but smile to his boyfriend because he didn't want to disappoint him.

"Okay, let's watch it then."

After they watched that comedy they played monopolis, drank tea, then some alcohol. Madara didn't remember anything , though. Every thing he did, he did it mechanically , without thinking, watching Senju expressions and trying to keep him happy while his thought were wondering somewhere else. In his thought almond shaped black eyes was watching him, seducing and teasing all his senses.

They gone to bed late, but Madara didn't mind, he hugged Senju closer as he fell asleep buried his head into Madara's chest small smile playing on his lips.

In the morning, Senju hear an alarm clock ringing. He didn't want to open his eyes, since he was sleeping so well. He enjoyed every time when Madara was sleeping over his house, because then he felt very safe crawled by his side.

'oi, Madara, turn it off." Murmured softly Hashirama turning over. Not only he didn't hear any answer, but he didn't felt anyone near him.

'huh?' minded he.

"Madara?" asked in a frightened voice and opened his eyes widely, all sleepiness suddenly gone. There was no sight of his boyfriend any near. When he touched the sheets they were cold. "Madara?" bellowed Hashirama loudly. Then he saw a little note on the bed table. It was wrote in beautiful and elegant Madara's shrift.

Sorry, but I had to leave. Thank you for everything, my dear. Take care. Madara Uchiha.


	5. Chapter 5

„And the Lord said unto Cain, where is Abel thy brother? And he said, I know not: Am I my brother's keeper?"

Bible

Hashirama shot his eyes as hard as he could, but hot tears still escaped his eyes. He shook his head and his silky brown hair floated in the ear, hopping and waving nicely.

"no, this cannot be true. No no!" bellowed Senju. He smashed that piece of paper, getting the paper-cut, streaks of blood running down his beautiful, lean fingers. He suddenly got up out of the bed, smashing his head to the wall, hands gripping the sheets and ruining pillows. Roaring from overtaking anger and pain, which was tearing his chest apart, boy grabbed one of the pillow and threw it across the room. Poor pillow smashed into a wall suring a little feathers hovering in the air. After the pillow there were more thing which were sent to the fall, most of them was breakable so now, all the floor was covered in smithereens. Breathing heavily Senju slid down to the floor sobbing and shaking.

„no. No. No. No ." rustled to himself.

„No." Like that little word could possibly change something or erase words which were written in little sheat.

But it was true. Madara left him, and nothing could erase that.

"hi"

"hey" approached black-haired boy Itachi "haven't seen you at school today. Did something happen?" concerned Itachi while they were standing in front of the cinema theatre.

"I don't think it's your business, Itachi" scowled Madara.

"Neh, sempai, that's too bad. I thought, that since we're going out…" but Itachi wasn't allowed to finish, because Madara fiersfuly took Itachi into his arms, one hand capturing his jaw, lips crashing into the teeth, tongue thrusting into Itachi's mouth. Once Itachi realized what happened he pushed Madara away and whipped his lips.

"heh, I understand your lust, but it's not the right time." Grinned Itachi.

"I don't think, that you should be the one, speaking about right timing." Licked his lips Madara, pulling other boy near to him again.

"look, Madara, I said no" got nervous Itachi trying to release himself from Madara's tight grip, but failed.

'no. I cannot do this right now. Sasuke's in town. He may see us. I can't let this to happen.' Thought Itachi. He was frightened.

But Madara was holding him close. He captured Itachi's hand, other pulling long Itachi's hair aside his neck, tongue licking and teasing younger Uchiha's neck. Each time Itachi tried to struggle, he received angry, but lusty Madara's bite. After few moments Madara let Itachi free.

"that's raping, you know." Humbled Itachi.

"ha, this is also not for you to say." Fixed his messed hair Madara, as Itachi was gripping them while trying to push off Madara. "ok, let's go. The film is about to star."

And they went in.

'that's strange. He wasn't behaving like this. Anyway, I like him even more that way.' Thought Itachi when suddenly Sasuke's smile arised in his head. 'shit, Sasuke…I should behave while he's visiting me. I won't let Madara even to touch me, while he's here.' Got angry with him self Uchiha.

"hm, what's wrong?" wondered Madara watching other Uchiha closely.

"no…nothing." Gulped Itachi. ' I started this. I don't know what to choose. I thought that I was just playing around. Wait, I'm playing around. Than why… why I couldn't escape that grip of his. And his eyes…they were burning"

"is everything fine, you seem pale." Laughed Madara of amusement. He thought his words were funny since Itachi was paler that Madara if that was even possible.

" it's so not funny." Grumped Itachi. " and the film is about to start"

"ok, ok. Cheer up, Uchiha." Chuckled Madara once again and then settled in to watch the film.

Itachi noticed that during the film Madara wasn't paying any attention to him, even if the film was boring. 'strange' wondered Itachi.

If Itachi thought that after cinema Madara will want to go somewhere, he was very wrong.

"ok. So see ya next week." Waved Madara leaving Itachi alone.

"hey, wait a minute" shouted Itachi, but Madara didn't hear or didn't want to hear.

"what's wrong with him anyway" murmured he to himself while heading home. 'hm, I wonder if Sasuke will be home already. I've missed him. Maybe he's tired. We haven't been sleeping much last time' smiled in his thought Itachi, memory taking him back to the last night.

"hey, nii-san, can I sleep with you tonight?" insisted Sasuke cuddling near to Itachi and twining round his brother's neck.

" I really think that you have no intentions involving sleep, ha?" messed his little brother's hair Itachi, puling Sasuke on top of himself.

" maybe" grinned evilly Sasuke and kissed lightly Itachi's lips.

"that won't be enough, little brother." Watched Itachi Sasuke with hunger in his eyes. Then he placed his palms upon Sasuke's cheeks, and gave him long, lusty kiss, biting and sucking Sasuke's , moaning from pleasure. He quickly torn off youngster's pajama, kissing his neck, then chest. Sucking and teasing Sasuke's erected nipple and squeezing between his fingers other one. He lifted his brother a little while taking his pajama's pants together with boxers and revealing small erected Sasuke's dick.

"Nya…nnn…nii-san."

"What is it, little brother?" smiled licking his lips and gently kissing Sasuke's nose Itachi.

"take me" blushed Sasuke pressing closer to his brother's chest. Whenever his little erected cock touched Itachi's skin, Itachi couldn't help but hissing. It was way too much for him. He hoisted his brother, pulled his legs and grabbed tiny hard ass. Watching surprised Sasuke he took his cock into the mouth, giving it long wet lick from base to tip. Itachi gasped a little, while Itachi continued sucking. He was massaging his brother's balls with one hand and placed other one's finger to Sasuke's mouth ordering without words to suck them. When he was satisfied with that enough, he rounded one of the fingers to Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke's eyes widened in a shock.

"don't worry" smiled Itachi licking his brother's precum from his lips. " it mau hurt, but I am here, right?"

"ye…yeah…" nodded Sasuke a little and then cried from pleasure as Itachi continued his blowjob and thrust his finger quickly into Sasuke. Boy managed to gasp, but when he felt his prostate being stroked, pleasure overtook him.

"nii-san…nyaa!nii-san…go—god…please…please…take me,." But it all happened to quickly, as Sasuke was inexperienced and he couldn't hold back his release. He came into Itachi's mouth. Itachi swallowed his seed, removing finger from Sasuke's ass and kissing him lightly to the forehead. Sasuke collapsed on Itachi and fell asleep.

Itachi smiled at that memory.

"hey, you, big scum!"

Suddenly he heard somebody shouting.

"huh?"

He saw Hashirama Senju standing in front of his house with full of hatred expression on his face.

"Oh, just look who's here. It's Madara's- san little pathetic boyfriend, yes?"

"EX- boyfriend, thanks to you, BITCH!" yelled Hashirama a fist in Itachi's jaw confirmed, that he's here not just to yell.

Itachi stood up, as punch was strong enough to strike Itachi down to the pavement, and fixed jaw.

"you know, Hashirama, I'm surprise, that actually hurt."

"It's gonna hurt much more, believe me." Raised his hand to punch Itachi again, Senju, but Itachi dodged it. Everybody knew, how strong he was at martial arts.

"calm down, Senju-san, you cannot win against me"

"I'm gonna smash you. I'm gonna kill you. You took him from me."

"no, I didn't."

"Liar! Do you really think you can fuck my Madara and then act as if nothing happened, huh?"

"Fuck?"

softly surprised voice reached Itachi's ears and he froze. 'no, please, no…anyone, but him.' Thought Itachi.

"did you just say fuck?"

"Yes, you little brat, but that's not you business, you know. Fuck off." Yelled Hashirama.

Sasuke turned to face Itachi.

"you fucked someone else? Someone else!" he slapped Itachi and ran away, leaving other Uchiha senseless and frozen.


	6. Chapter 6

„**A day without sunshine is like, you know, night." A.D.**

"Sasuke! Sasuke, please, wait…it's not what you think." Shouted Itachi. He finally felt his legs back to normal and he was about running after his younger brother when Hashirama grabbed his arm, preventing from leaving.

"Oh no, you don't. We're not done here."

Itachi watched Hashirama with blank expression. He didn't care about anything now, he just wanted to go after Sasuke, to find him, to take him in his arms, kiss his forehead and to tell him, that he's the one, that he was the only one to whom he was doing those thing. Even though that was exactly the truth, but he didn't want to see his brother so hurt. Itachi haven't ever imagined that his brother had such feelings to him. It was a pleasant surprise, but now it just caused problems and pain to both of them.

Black haired boy blinked ,lowered his head and spoke in very silent voice.

"Please, Senju, let me go. It was my brother. He's very important to me, ok? I haven't slept with Madara, I swear. You can go and ask him everything that was between us, I don't think that he would lie to you, because he had loved you so much, that it hurt him. Now please, let me go. "

Then he set himself free and ran after Sasuke hoping that he'll be there in time. He knew where his little brother could possibly be. Ha was running away if something bad would have happen, so now, he may be on his way to their auntie's home.

'I won't accept that, Sasuke. No, not this time, I cannot lose you. I've waited for this too long. Not now, when I finally can keep you in my arms. You got it so wrong. How could I betray you like that, you know, that I couldn't .Never ever in this whole world. You'll always be in my heart. I've killed whole our noble family just for you. I won't lose you now.' Itachi was thinking as he ran to the bus station. But these thoughts weren't the only ones in his mid. After each sentence the image of Madara arise in his mind and minutes later there was another, silent voice which was telling to Itachi, that if Sasuke leave he'll be able to be with Madara since it seemed that he had left Senju.

'No, I can't be distracted by Madara now. I know, the only person I've waited for is Sasuke. Yes, only Sasuke.' He ran and ran, seeing nothing around him. Two times he was nearly crushed down by a car, but he didn't even notice that. Suddenly he saw a flash of short black raven hear and increased his pace, he took that person in to his arms.

"Sasuke, look, I'm sorry, I'll explain, Sasuke " he muttered into person's hair.

"What? Fuck off, you rapist. ! I'll call the police!"

Itachi's eyes widened when he saw that the person wasn't Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry." He bowed to another man and started running again. His mind was so confused, his vision blurry because he was fighting the tears which were trying to escape those pitch-black eyes.

'No, Sasuke. Please, wait for me. Let me explain. I can't live without you. Nothing. No one would ever ease my pain if I lost you one more time. Please, wait for me. You know that all you have to do is wait. I was always coming to you when you've waited. So please, this time, wait.' He begged his brother in his mind. With such thoughts appearing in his head he reached the bus station. It was full of people. Itachi cursed them all silently. He tried to keep running but he constantly bumped into people. Every bump made Itachi angrier and more hopeless to find his brother in all this crowd. When he lost his hope he saw him. His pale face was turned to his, same black almond shaped eyes watching him. When Itachi finally understood who was in front of him Sasuke stirred.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wait!" Itachi shouted pulling his all strength to do so.

Sasuke nodded but didn't stop moving. Older Uchiha caught up with him and took Sasuke's hand. But Sasuke escaped Itachi's grip making other Uchiha to gasp and sob a little.

"Why, Sasuke? Why are you doing this to me?" asked so softly Itachi.

"I could ask the same question. You do… those those…" Sasuke blushed "Those things to me and then you're sleeping with some one else. And not just with any one, but the one who has a lover, too. How could you do something like this." Sasuke was near to cry.

"Foolish little brother, " Itachi hugged his Sasuke and smiled a little. His younger brother didn't struggle to escape this time, just sobbed. " How could you believe such nonsense. Do you really think, that I could do something like this. I didn't fuck that boy's lover."

" Rea…really?" Sasuke sobbed biting his cherry lip.

"Yeas, my little brother." Assured Itachi pulling his little one closer. Then he took him into his arms and carried him home. Firstly Sasuke watched his brother with big wide yes, pink blush on his cheeks because of satisfaction; but after few moments his eyelids started to shut down and he fell asleep very happy to be near his brother's side.

"yes?" Madara opened his mansion's doors.

"Can we talk?" Hashirama was standing there shyly.

"No. We have nothing to talk about." Coldly answered Madara and closed the door.

"Madara! Madara , open the door." Shouted Senju and hit the door with his fists.

Madara shut his eyes, fixed his messy hair, brushing them off with his lean fingers and went to his room. He didn't want to see Hashirama. He thought that it would be easier for his ex-boyfriend that way. That's why he was missing school lately. Suddenly the phone in his room rang. He watched it tiredly, but after few seconds he picked it up.

"yes?"

"Madara- sama , I really don't want to bother you, but there's a person in front of mansion and he's striking the door."

" Thank you, Nagato, but I know that."

"Oh, you know…. Then, Madara-sama, should I throw him off?"

"There's no need for that. Just leave him."

"But, Madara-sama…"

"I said, leave it." He hang up. Madara knew that something like this could happen that's why he hired Nagato to deal with things like that. After he broke up with Senju he mostly was sitting in his room. He sank in his moody darkness as where he was before Senju entered his life. And it was affecting him ,like he was tend to think. It was okay, to be alone in his dark room. Hashirama always insisted to light it and forbidden Madara to hand heavy velvet curtains or had room wallpapers vine colored. But now, everything got back to normal. He knew that his parents will be relieved when they hear what happened, because they didn't like Senju. Uchihas were nobles and they were dating noble families, though Senju were the one, but Uchihas and Senjus were kind of enemies.

Madara sighed as the phone rang one more time. He picked it and there was his mom.

"Hi, dear, how's everything? Did you miss us?" asked she voice ringing like a bell. He liked his mother's voice, it sounded a little bit like a silver flute.

"Hello, mother. Everything's fine, thank you. No, I haven't missed you yet. Is everything going well? You'll be here next week?" he spoke too formal for their relationship and played with his hair.

"What's up with you, you seem so cold." He heard a surprise in his mother's voice.

"Nothing. I've always been like that. You should know this." He watched the ceilings 'I definitely should do my toes.' He thought and turned round to look for a black nail polish.

"Well, you've been like this…wait…have you broke up with Hashirama boy?"

"And what if I have, mother?"

"No…nothing…just…are you okay?"

'She seems to be frightened, huh? And where's that nail polish?' wondered in his mind Madara searching in the drawer of his night table.

"I'm fine, thank you." Smiled Uchiha 'actually, I'm better than you can imagine.' Added boy in his head.

"Oh…it's good than. Actually I was calling to tell you, that we would like to stay in France, if that's okay with you? We love to be here. And you're grown up now. You have your own business group and we'll leave our all business in Japan for you. What do you think about that?" suggested a woman.

'You sound almost too happy to be able get rid off me' thought a boy , but instead of this sentence he answered in a polite tone "Sure, mother."

"We'll come to visit you at winter, okay , boy? I know that you'll be fine. Kisses. Bye."

"Good bye, mother. Good luck"

He sighed. Actually he was happy. He knew that his parents were planning this for a while now. He heard him whispering about letting him live on his own. They did it Uchiha style, but he was happy and thankful for that.

"Heeeh.." hummed Madara and stood up scratching his head. "How come that I can't find that nail polish. Damn it" he reeled around the room shirtless just with a lean skinny black jeans on. He tripped a little as his head was spinning, fixing his hair again he laughed.

"mmm. I need my Uchiha. I need Itachi. I wanna get that fuckable ass, ghrrr." He cracked his head and stared to the ceilings. His fingers slowly unzipped his zipper.

"Itachi, I can't wait for you any longer, I guess I just have to play with myself, ha? Itachi?" Madara reached his harden dick and gave several hard strokes, leaking precum moisturizing his length. He grabbed his neck by other hand, fingers digging deeper in the skin, as the strokes was growing faster. He growled feeling his hear pace increasing. Madara licked his lips and shut his eyes when he was near the release. He felt his pennies pulsing hardly in his wet hand. He cried a little and came, his seed exploding and leaking on his hen which was still in his pats. He removed it slowly, hissing and wincing as his flesh was still very sensitive. He kneeled to the floor, because his legs were shaking because of all that pressure. Madara knew that he should go and clean himself , but he didn't have strength to do so. He watched his palm; all covered in his cum and suddenly licked it. The taste wasn't very good, so he frowned a little.

'I wonder, how Itachi would taste? I can bet, that he's more delicious than me. He'll come. He wants me. I know. I shall wait. ' thought Madara and crawled on a black carpet. He shot his eyelids and fell asleep dreaming of Itachi. He knew, that he wants to see him so much that it almost hurts, but he couldn't swallow his arising Uchiha's pride. He silently cursed Itachi in his dreams, but deeply in his mind he hoped, that he'll see him tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

"Reality can destroy the dream; why shouldn't the dream destroy reality?" George Moore

"So see ya next week" kissed his brother cheek Itachi. Sasuke was hugging him so tight, that he could hardly breathe, but he was happy and didn't say anything about that to his brother and just smiled.

"I'll miss you so so much" frowned his forehead a little Uchiha.

"yes, yes, Sasuke-cha, I know, but auntie wants to make sure I haven't eaten you" Itachi's smile gone wider.

"I'll be here as soon as I can, brother." Promised Sasuke and lightly pressed his lips to Itachi's. Itachi was shocked a little, but accepted the kiss. And then helped his brother to get his luggage into the train.

"So, call me when you're back"

"Okay." Smiled Sasuke and waved. The train started to move, but Sasuke was waving till he couldn't see Itachi, and Itachi did the same. When the train left, he scratched his head and watched the sun rise. It was very early morning, but there weren't much trains which would go straight to the nearest station where their auntie lived, so he had to woke up early. Not to mention that he had school that day. He was sleepy. Sasuke didn't let him to sleep as it was the last night before leaving, so they fucked.

"My little brother tastes like a cherry. Sometimes sweet and sometimes sour." He was singing in his sweet voice. There weren't much people in the streets and he didn't care what they would think about him singing. Suddenly he saw a huge mansion. The label on the gates was telling- Uchiha mansion.

'hmm…could it be' thought he to himself and pushed the "call" button.

"Yes?" polite voice answered.

"I would like to see Madara Uchiha."

"And you would be?"

"I'm his…friend. Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

"Oh, I see. Well, come in then."

The huge gate opened and he walked past the beautiful garden.

'My bitch certainly has money, ha?' thought he.

He saw a skinny man coming to great him. The man was so skinny that Itachi wondered how he's able to walk. Man had a very strange eyes, though and red rare hair.

"Nice too meet you, Itachi-kun, let me lead you to my lord, Madara-sama."

'Okay, that guy surely is strange and he's being too respectful to my bitch.' Frowned Itachi, but then other voice in his head asked 'since when he's your bitch' he couldn't answer to that, because he was taken aback so suddenly.

He was in a huge salon, that was clear, but he even didn't notice the beautiful, luxurious and sophisticated interior. All he was able to see, and the reason of his surprise was Madara. He was sitting on the vast lunge, wearing black, unbuttoned shirt, so that Itachi could see those deliciously curved ivory-white muscles and a black lean jeans. The jeans were so tight that they crunched every time Madara moved. They were also low-waisted and the one could actually see Madara's underwear- black boxers , that would be- sticking out. After Itachi noticed that, he wished that he wouldn't- his gaze slid down and he saw a huge bump and, Itachi gulped, Madara's hand was lying just inches away from it. He felt that he went hard in his jeans just by seeing other Uchiha in that way. It seemed that Madara noticed Itachi's gaze. He stood up, brushing away his messy raving hair and headed to Itachi.

"Nagato, would you please?" grinned Uchiha as his hand ran down Itachi's butt and tickled it. Itachi winced, but as he saw Nagato leaving he put his hands round Madara's waist. He cocked his eyes to see Madara's and saw a lust in them. With his spare hand, Madara pushed Itachi down to the lunge and crawled on top of him. Itachi tracked Madara's fingers which were unbuttoning his shirt. Madara smiled to Itachi and licked just revealed flesh. Itachi hissed and the gasped as Madara found his nipple and bit it kind of hard.

"Hey, I didn't know you like S&M stuff." Muttered Itachi, but Madara shut him up with lusty, wet kiss. While kissing he bit Itachi's lips till they start bleeding. Then went on kissing, well, that was more biting, Itachi's neck. Itachi dug his nails into Madara's flesh, ripping of his shirt and both boys hissed from pleasure. Madara's fingers slipped under Itachi's dark blue jeans and Itachi blushed, he wasn't wearing his underwear today. That seemed to amuse Madara very much, because when noticed that he stopped biting now bleeding Itachi's nipple and watched his eyes with lusty expression on his face, which was covered in dazed pink. Madara pressed himself closer and rubbed his crotch against Itachi;s his lean fingers playing with Itachi's balls under the jeans.

"nnn…Madara… god.." moaned Itachi digging his nails even deeper and cutting through Madara's skin. That boy was making Itachi crazy, he never felt so full of pleasure, he thought that he was going to explode if Madara won't let him to come soon.

"Madara, please, hurry…."

"oh, Itachi…are you begging?" grinned Madara biting Itachi's lips again and thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Itachi moaned in their kiss eyes watching ceilings and hands griping to Madara's thick raven hair. He was so close to release. Madara rubbed several more times, then quickly tore off Itachi's pants his long wet tongue waving round Itachi's length . He massaged Uchiha's balls and kept sucking until Itachi came into his mouth tearing Madara's raven hair from overcoming pleasure.

Madara stood up and wiped his lips from Itachi's leaking seed with his thumb and then licked it smirking.

"You surely taste good." Told he to Itachi who was too exhausted to even think. Madara adjusted his messy outfit and headed to the door.

"Wait" managed to whisper Itachi " where are you going?" he turned his eyes to the bump in Madara's pants, but it didn't seem to be bigger than was earlier.

'What? I'm sure he was hard rubbing against me and he hasn't come, so how the hell…'

"Did you forget that we have school today?" Madara's answer interrupted Itachi's mind.

'Fuck' cursed he. "Can we just skip it today?" asked he Madara in soft and teasing voice.

"No, we can't…I mean, I can't… I wasn't at school for whole week, so, I must go…"

"Shit, Madara I can't move my body."

"That's good." He came closer to Itachi, who was lying powerless on the lunge and bit boy's ear. To Itachi's surprise, he did it kind of gently. Itachi hasn't time even to blink when Madara was left and in his place was Nagato standing there.

"Should I take you to the school, Itachi- kun?" red-haired man smiled politely.

'God, it's definitely clear what we were doing and this guy doesn't give a shit about it. Well, he's a servant here after all.' Thought Itachi and brushed his hair between his fingers. They were soggy with sweat and his precise ponytail was ruined – streaks of hair was everywhere.

'I'm a mess.' Thought he, but then he remembered that he has to answer Nagato's question. "Oh, that's so kind of you, but no thanks. Where could I clean myself?"

"I'll lead you to the bathroom, Itachi-kun. But Madara-sama insisted that I would take you to the school and I …"

"oh, okay…" agreed Itachi feeling that it would be pointless to argue with this famished person.

He was lead to a beautiful and vast bathroom and a blue-haired woman held a towel to him. He was starting to clean him self when he noticed that the woman was still there.

"Yes? You can go, I know how to wash myself."

"I wouldn't help you. Stay away from Madara. He'll fuck your ass to the dust and leave you without nothing just with aching asshole." Told the blue-haired woman to Itachi and left.

'Well, you just look at that. Bitch' coursed the woman Itachi and opened tap. Water was cool and it made Itachi to feel fresh and energetic again. He heard three knocks to the door. Hoping that it won't be that scary woman again. he answered "yes?"

"It's Nagato, Itachi- kun. Are you ready? We must go now or otherwise we're going to be late."

"Oh, yes, coming." He watched himself in the mirror again, and when decided that he looks kinda reasonably he went of.

The ride was smooth and nice. Itachi thanked God that Nagato wasn't speaking to him, so it saved him from a lot of trouble. They were by the school still 10 minutes early and Itachi felt relieved that he wasn't late. He was a student's council member so he must be doing everything perfectly and be an example for others.

When he was stepping off the car Nagato stopped him.

"Itachi-kun?"

"Yes?" he answered politely, though he was a little bit surprised.

"Madara- sama asked me to say, that he'll be waiting for you in his mansion right after school. "

"Oh" he didn't noticed when a shy smile escaped from his lips. He tried to suppress it. "Okay. Thank you Nagato-san."

"It was nothing, Itachi- kun." Smiled a little that strange man.

'There's definitely something wrong with his eyes.' Thought Itachi. He was now out of the car so he bowed and turned to go.

"Oh, and Itachi-kun, make sure Hashirama Senju won't see you. Have a good day." Spoke Nagato and then restarted car's engine.

Itachi gazed at school. He was surprised that everything turned this way.

'But I haven't decided yet, Madara. I haven't decided whether to be with you or with Sasuke.' Thought Uchiha and entered the school. There was still 5 minutes left till the class start.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why don't you love , when I make me so damn easy to love?"

Byonce-"why don't you love me"

"Whole week. It was whole-fucking- week and he never had shown up his good-for-nothing ass" thought Hashirama while watching trough the window. The class has just started, but he wasn't paying any attention what the teacher was saying. He didn't care. All this week, while Madara was absent he didn't care about anything what was happening around him. He usually was just staring somewhere. His marks went low and he heard rumors that student's council was planning to get his ass of president's chair. But… he didn't give a shit about that. He saw no pint in being the best when his biggest prize for that was taken away. Well, he didn't mind, that stupid Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha in particular, could say anything he wants, but he took away his precious Madara and that was just driving him mad. Yes, he thought about a murdery, but…for now it would be too clear who did it and he would become the main suspect in no time.

'heh' mentally sighed Hashirama and closed his eyes and then wide opened them again. Yes, there was no mistake - he has just saw Madara walking past the main gates.

'He's here? But why?' everything went blank for Hashirama and he ran out of classroom.

"Wait!" teacher shouted after him "Senju-san, where are you running? It's a lesson after all!" but since Hashirama couldn't hear her anyway, she just shook her head and continue the lesson. That was easier to say that to be done, since all the class was taken aback because of Senju's latest action.

"Don't you think that our president seems to be acting a little bit strange?" asked red haired girl the blond boy who was sitting beside her.

"Errr…" was the boy's answer.

Senju finally caught up with Madara garbed his shoulder and forced the raven-head to face him, but Madara quickly made his self free from Hashirama's grief.

"What do you want, Senju?" Madara asked in cold voice, smiling politely.

"Are you going to ignore me?" shouted at Madara the brown-head, hands clenching into fists and tear covering his beautiful eyes. " Are you going to act like nothing ever happened between us?" Hashirama felt huge hole, which one he tried so hard to ignore this whole week, opening in his chest again. It hurt. It hurt like hell. Everything. Madara's cold voice and that fucking polite smile on his lips.

"And what exactly had happened that I shouldn't be ignoring?" asked Madara with a same blank expression on his face, it was as though Hashirama's pain was either invisible or meant nothing to him.

'What?' Hashirama mentally screamed. He couldn't understand, no, he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. His mind was exploding, hole in his chest eating him up, body's turning numb and heart breaking apart.

"What do you mean by that?" he managed to ask the raven with trembling voice. He tried so hard to collect himself. To hold it. He thought that maybe he's doing that well, because if Madara saw his pain he wouldn't be acting like that.

"Is something wrong with you ears? And if you'd excuse me, I'm late for my class. Have a good day." Smiled once again the raven and – Hashirama rubbed his eyes, because in disbelief- he sent him a blow-kiss.

'Or would he?' thought painfully Senju sliding down to the floors.

Itachi was about to leave school when he felt himself flying to the wall and crashing to it.

'Wonderful. That just must be Hashirama.' Thought he while trying to stand and he smiled sadly and a bit of ironically. When he was up he saw that he was just awfully right.

"Oh, what a wonderful surprise. Not." Grinned Itachi eyeing Senju.

"Uchiha, this time.." started his talk Senju which was lead by another punch, but Itachi caught Senju's fist in the air.

"I don't wanna know anything about so called 'this time'. Don't you see that there's no such thing. Why you wouldn't finally grow up and get trough the fact, that he's done with you."

"he wouldn't be if he didn't meet you." Spited his words through greeted teeth Hashirama, his beautiful hear hopping around as he started to run due to hit Itachi.

Itachi was just smiling sadly and dogging his attacks , because he just didn't feel that day like beating the shit out off Madara's ex.

"look, stop. It's useless, don't you see that?" asked Itachi after Hashirama continued his attacks against the raven. Itachi started to feel kind of pissed up, he watched the clock.

'shit' mentally cursed the raven as he saw that he's being late. He had to see Madara at his home right after school. Nagato told that Madara asked him. And instead of ripping the clothes off from the other Uchiha he had to suffer his ex's attacks and some sort of accuses which just haven't seem right to the raven.

"Hashirama, I worn you one last time – stop, or I'll have to beat you to the death."

"Like you could, Uchiha " pulled a wry face Senju, brushing away his disheveled hair.

'just watch me' mentally gaped Itachi , then he grabbed Hashirama's hair and crashed him into the wall, then, after Senju slid down from the wall to the floor, Itachi slowly stood him up and still grabbing pour Hashirama by his silky well-cared hair hit him two-three times in a stomach. Hashirama spited out blood and frowned at Itachi. Itachi just smiled and pulled other boy near his face and hissed.

"Look, I am being to kind to you, you see, I'm not hurting your pretty face, Barbie, but your hair, they're too pretty even for you, Barbie, I'm jealous, and jealousy is such a bad feeling, don't you thin, sweetie?" grinned widely Uchiha his face being inches away from the brown-head. "So, you must help me put my jealousy away." Then, still wearing that evil smile on his face Itachi took out small silver jack-knife from his jeans back-pocket, another hand gripping all of Hashirama's silky hair. Hashirama's eyes widened in shock and he tried to escape Itachi's grip. That wasn't so easy, Itachi just kicked Senju and at the same time silver flashed into the air.

Sun was shining shyly and it reflected perfectly from brown hear which were hopping and floating in the air and little by little covering cold cement floor as Itachi slowly hopped downstairs.

"Welcome, Itachi- kun" bowed Nagato as he let the raven head in.

"Yeah, what ever, Nagato." Humbled under his breath Uchiha when a thought lightened hid mind.

'Since when I'm being so impolite'

"Oh, Nagato-san, I'm so sorry, good day to you too." Corrected his own mistake confused Uchiha.

"No no, no need to worry, Uchiha-kun.' Smiled –not so honestly, as Itachi noticed – that strange man. "I was told to lead you straight to lord Madara's main bedroom…"

"Wait!" interrupted the skinniest man in the world Itachi "What do you need main bedroom, is there other bedrooms?"

"Why, of course, Itachi-kun, there's plenty of bedrooms. Lord Madara-sama just by himself has around seven" smiled Nagato again and you could easily tell that he adores his boss soooo fucking much that you almost want to vomit just by seeing that.

'pfeh…' frowned Itachi in his mind.

"Anyway, sir, here we are." Showed the door Nagato.

"Yeah, thanks." Nodded a little Uchiha letting the servant to go and opening the door. On the cozy-looking sophisticated armchair he saw Madara and that blue haired woman sitting on top of Madara. Madara straightened his position and turned his head to the side to see who has just come in the room.

"Oh, it's you, Itachi. You're just in time. We were getting a little bit bored, weren't we, Konan- san?" asked Madara than blue haired woman grinning foxily.

"I…I suppose…that we were…" answered the woman in cracking voice. Itachi wasn't sure is that because of orgasm or of confusion.

"Um, Madara?" asked Itachi in a cold voice frowning.

"Yes?"

"This woman? Why is she here?"

"Well, actually for the same reason that you are, my dear Itachi "

'No, seriously is it possible for his grin to get THAT big?' asked Itachi himself in his mind.

"And that would be?"

"Sex, of course."

"Since you're done…"

"Oh, wait , Itachi , we haven't even started yet. We were waiting for you." Noted Madara playing with Konan's blue hair between his fingers.

"Wait wait wait…WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Itachi felt that maybe, this time, he just has lost his nerve. And that was not the ordinary thing for someone as calm as he was.

"I thought, that maybe this time we should go in triplet, no?" Madara closely watched Itachi and the stood up , putting aside Konan." Oh well, darling it seems that my genuine idea doesn't seem so genuine to this fellow, so just get lost." He gently slapped Konan's butt and the woman left. After that Madara watched Itachi to the eyes and suddenly grabbed other Uchiha's wrist. Long Itachi's hair floated in the air and Itachi found himself in the tight embrace.

"So." Fawned Itachi's hair Madara and cupped his chin watching him closely "You want to be the one, huh?"

"Yes." Answered Itachi watching other Uchiha in those black onyx eyes whish seemed to be bottomless. "I want to be the one."

"We'll see about that." Smiled Madara and pushed Itachi down to the bed.


End file.
